With a little bit of help Spike x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: This is action and adventure-y. Fluff and cute. Hope y'all like it!


It was dark and surprisingly cold for Sunnydale. You had your messenger bag at your side, filled with vampire hunting tools. Steaks, holy water, crosses, the whole deal. There was a nest in the cemetery that you had been tracking down for a few days now. Tonight was the night that you were to attack. You hunted before, so you had _some _idea of what you were doing. You walked quickly and quietly, clutching the strap of your bag. These bastards could get pretty nasty.

You tried to think of ways to get inside the nest. There weren't many options. You could knock on the front door, run to the back and kick down the back door. No, that's too childish. you could just kick down the door. That is just straight up stupid. You could crawl through the skylight in the roof. Yes- the skylight. That's your best option. You quiver, but you know you have to do this.

You scamper around the front of the building to the back. You saw there were ledges that you could crawl on to get to the roof. You jump up and set your foot on the ledge. You pull yourself up to the gutters, and crawl up on your hands to the skylight. You peer into the skylight to see where the vamps were standing. Carefully, you pick the lock on the skylight. But as you open it, it creaks.

_Dammit! _You thought to yourself. You roll on your back so that they don't see you.

"What was that?" You could hear one of the vamps say.

"Oi! Don't get distracted! I'm hungry and your paranoia is killing my appetite."

_Fuck! If I don't do something soon, they're gonna leave and their gonna get away! _You take in a deep breath and roll over to the skylight once again. You jump feet first through the window. You hit the ground and stand into a fighting position.

"No body's going anywhere." You said pulling a steak out of your bag. The vamps snarl and growl. you clench you hands into fists, and kick one of the vampires in the jaw. The other one of the three tried to grab your neck, but you but his head and elbow his chest.

"Need a little help, there pet?" A male voice said behind you. You turn to see a guy with peroxide blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket to his knees, dark jeans, a red short sleeved button up shirt, and big black lace up boots. He was really pale and his lips were slightly pink. He had a scar on his eyebrow and piercing blue eyes.

"Why the hell not?" He smirked. You smirk back.

He began to throw punches and headbutts and kicked around the vamps. Between attacks, he tried to make small talk.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as he kneed a vamp in the stomach.

"(F/N). (F/N) (L/N). You?"

"Call me Spike." Spike. Spike... that sounded so familiar...

But you had been so engulfed in your thoughts, that you didn't notice a vamp behind you. He kicked you down, and grazed the crook of your neck sharply with his long nails. They were more than nails. They were claws. You scream in pain.

"Gaaaaah!" You clutch your shoulder. You tuck your knees to your chest.

"(F/N)!" He looked down at you worriedly. But then it happened. His face turned. Oh god... you remembered where you heard about Spike. He was a vampire. A pretty horrible one too. You looked at him with terror etched into your face. He grabbed your steak that lay on the ground. You could hear him punch and kick the other vamps. Soon, they were nowhere to be seen. He had slayed them.

"Are you alright?" He bent down and looked at you, sympathetically. His hand reached out to touch you, but you pull back.

"Stay away from me! I know who you are..." Tears clouded your vision.

"Look, I know this is confusing. But don't worry. I don't do that shit anymore." He tried to reason with you. He tried to touch your shoulder again, but you pulled away once more.

"Pet, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna help you. You're already injured. Please, just let me help..." You whimper in pain.

"Please, don't cry I only want to help you. Here," he changed his face back to normal. "Is that better?" He seemed like he wanted to help... but you still didn't trust him.

"Just let me help! Look, you have a bunch of nasty gashes on your neck." He reached out to touch your neck. You raise your hand, though it's quivering.

"Don't come _near_ my neck!"

"C'mon... who else is gonna help you right now?"

You are silent.

"Here, can you stand up?" he outstretched his hand. You take it. He put your unharmed arm around his neck, and held it. He wrapped his other arm around your waist. You could feel yourself blush slightly.

"Where is your house? I can take you there."

"It's too far from here. Is there anywhere else that we can go?"

"I can take you where I stay..." He smirks once again.

"Oh hahaha, lover boy." You say sarcastically.

About 5 minutes and 43 hobbles later, you ended up at a little apartment.

"Home sweet home..." He mumbled. He opened the door and led you inside.

"Here, stay here while I get the kit." He sat you down on his couch. You hold your shoulder. He returned from the bathroom with a small blue box.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie... this _is _gonna hurt. But, don't worry. It'll be over soon." He took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some bandages. He took off his coat and red shirt, showing off his biceps and tight black t shirt.

"Here, you've gotta take off that hoodie of yours to get to the wound." You carefully pull it off. The cuts on the crook of your neck and shoulder had bled through your shirt.

"Oh, Pet..." He looked at you sorrowfully.

"This is gonna suck, huh?" You ask.

"Yeah... Sorry." He poured some of the rubbing alcohol on a cloth and began to dab the cuts.

After man 'ows' and 'shits' and 'I'm sorrys', he wrapped the bandage around your shoulder.

"Is that better, Pet?"

"Yeah." Your face was really warm and you felt overly heated.

"You look kinda warm. You okay?" He put the back of his hand on your forehead.

"I'm just really tired."

"Hmm...I have an idea." He got back up on the couch, and pulled you close. He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"W-what are you doing?" You blush a little.

"You know how when you cuddle, you get warm? Well, with me, it'll cool ya down. Plus... you are _very_ huggable in my opinion."

"M-makes sense."

"Are you blushing, love?"

"Maaaaybe..."

"You are way too cute!" He nuzzles your forehead with his.

"Rest now, Pet. You've had a long day." He gently placed your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." You smile a little.

"No problem. Stay as long as you like." You could feel him kiss the top of your head as you fall asleep on his cool, toned shoulder.


End file.
